SOHMA'S INLOVE BY ORDINARY PEOPLE
by KenYuReYaNeYoJiZuKaoMaNa
Summary: It is start of the school year.... find out and read it and there was a continue chapters that i didnt uploaded yet
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my first time to write a story here in Fruits Basket. I really love this anime so I decided to write a story here……….

PROLOUGE…………..

When Tohru found out about the Sohma's big secret, Akito, the head of the family want to erase Tohru's memory for good. He requested Hatori to erase Tohru's memory but Hatori didn't do it. Yuki and Shigure tried to protect Tohru from Akito.

Akito saw how Tohru kept their secrets so he accepted the fact that Tphru knows their family secret.

SOHMA'S IN LOVE

CHAPTER 1: NEW SCHOOL YEAR

After the incident that happened Akito finally accepted that Tohru will keep their family secret. A year after the incident…..the school begins……Kyo, Tohru Yuki were walking to school Yuki noticed that Tohru was very quiet.

"Tohru is there any Problem why are you so very quiet?"

"No I don't have any problem I just glad that Mr.Akito decided not erase my memory. By the way, will you run for president this year?"

"I guess so"

Just then they heard a girl screaming ………….

"Kyo!!!!!"

" Oh No Its Kagura, Sorry guys I have to go she's coming"

"Kyo why are you ignoring Kagura? You know you're really lucky to have Kagura"

"That's true Kyo what Tohru said your very lucky"

"What are you inshae me Lucky?!!! Never!!!!

Then Kagura arrived and hugged Kyo.

"Leave me alone"

When they arrived in school they found out that Yuki and Tohru were classmates on the other hand Kagura and Kyo will be classmates on the other section.

They went straight to the class Yuki and Tohru's teacher

introduced a new student

"Sai introduced yourself"

"Hi Im Sai Ecudo I came from Kaurishido High my family just moved here last week hope we can all be friends."

"Okey Class today I will arranged your seats…………..OKEY……."

And the teacher arranged them. te seating arrangement goes like this Tohru,Sai,vacantseat, Rica, Yuki, Tazuna and the list goes on…………..

"Hi"

"Hi, why is there any problem?"

"N-No"  
"Oh I see"

"By the way what is your name?"

"Me? Im Tohru Honda nice meeting you Sai"

"Nice meeting you also….Tohru can I be your friend?"

"sure why not Sai"

On the other section Kyo and Kagura"s teacher introduced a new student

"Class we have a new student Ryoji please introduced your self

"Im Ryoji Suru I came from Tokyo High my family moved here last Friday"

"Okay class I will arranged your sitting arrangement"

the sitting arrangement goes like this.

Kyo,Kagura,Ryoji…………………………

"Hey guys"

"yes." Kyo replied

"Im just wondering……..can we be both friends?"

"Yes" Kagura replied

"Really, Great"

After an hour the bell rang and that is the time of dismissal time while Kyo& Kagura go home together as for Tohru she wait for Yuki and Sai mentioned it.

"Hey Tohru."

"Hi"

"Let's go home togrher"

"Im sorry Sai but Im waiting for Yuki"

"Okay, BYE"

"Bye"

At last Yuki finished his activities…..

"Sorry Tohru, did you wait so long?"

"No Yuki.."

And they go home Together

"By the way Yuki what food do you want today?

"Anything Tohru"

And Tohru went straight to the kitchen….after an hour the dish was done

And they started to eat.

"Wow Tohru this is very delicious…."

" Thanks"

That Morning………………………………………….

Yuki, Tohru, Kyo were walking to school and when they arrived they go straight into the classroom. And the teacher announced who will run for president this year.

"Okay Class, Yuki Sohma will run for president this year., So Yuki you must start to campaign as soon as possible Okay.

"Hai Sensei"

"Now let's start a new lesson"

And they start a new lesson.

Then Yuki started to campaign for president………….. After an hour………. On their dismissal time Yuki was very busy on his job although he not yet elected as president and Tohru waited for him after a minute………

"Gomene Tohru, I'm late"

"No it's alright Yuki-kun"

"Okay'

While they were walking Yuki was very quiet

"Yuki"

"Hai?"

"How is your campaigned today?

"It's alright"

"Alright"

When they arrived to their house Tohru went straight to the kitchen she knows that Yuki was very tired and others so she prepare the delicious meal on their dinner That morning…….

"Tohru it looks like very delicious can I have some" Shigure said

"Hai, demo I want also to give this for Yuki since he is starting to campaign for president"

"You are really very sweet Tohru-kun"

"Arigato"

Yuki and Tohru were walking to school they go straight to the class On their lunch time….

"Yuki-kun"

"What is it? Tohru"

"Ano I prepare a food for you so that you will have more energy later I hope you like it"

"Thank you Tohru"

"You're Welcome"

"Why don't you join me eating lunch?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yup"

"Okay"

After a minute…….

"Hey guys can I join with both of you eating lunch"

"Sure Sai why not?"

Then the lunch was over Sai and Tohru go back to their classroom together….while they were walking……..

"So your close with Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun"

"Yup, you know what Yuki-kun is very nice person and kind he really a good friend."

"That's great I don't know all about him I would like to be his friend too he is too simple and nice to me"

"Really that's great Yuki-kun will be happy if you want to be his friend I' m sure you will like him too"

"That's cool"

When they arrived at their classroom they start a new lesson On their dismissal time…

"Yuki I can't go with you I have to go now I have a work today"

"Okay"

And Tohru leaved Yuki she went to her work she thinks Sai is really a good person and she knows that Yuki will be happy if Sai wants to be Yuki's friend…. After an hour Yuki came from the work of Tohru he came there to pick up Tohru since he knew that it would be dangerous from Tohru to go back home alone…

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"It's too dangerous for a girl to go back home alone"

"Yuki-kun is very nice, by the way Yuki about Sai he told me that he wants you to be his friend"

"That's cool I like to be his friend too Thank you Tohru"

"For what?"

"Now I have a lot of friends now but on the past I don't even have any friends because I'm afraid to touch by anyone especially girls, but now I have a lot of friends now It's because of you"

"That's alright Yuki-kun"

When they arrived at home they noticed that Kyo and Kagura not went home together

"Kyo where is Kagura?"  
"I don't know and I don't care with her"

At last Kagura came…..

"Kagura where have yu been?"

"Gomene I didn't mean to made you worry about me"

"Okay but next time just tell to us so we know if your okay"

"Hai"

And Kagura didn't mentioned Kyo and of course everyone is shock because what Kagura is like that she don't even quarreled Kyo and she even don't talk to Kyo and Kagura stayed at Shigure's house That morning………….

The students are voting who will be elected as the president of student council of course Yuki won the position of president of student council On their lunch time….Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Kagura, Ryoji, Sai, Momiji, and Haru eating their lunch

"Is Yuki-kun won again the position of president as student council?"

"Yup"

"Oh well he only wins because of his fans"

"What did you said?!, because your not adorable"

"NAni??!!"

"We have to go now Guys" said Haru

"Okay bye bye"

"I have to go now also Tohru"

"But Kagura- san your not yet finish eating"

"It's alright Tohru-kun"  
" Okay"

"Well by the way can we talk?"

"Sure Why not?"

When they were walking

"Kagura-san is there any problem?"

"Nothing really"

I noticed that your not quarreling Kyo anymore and even you don't also talk to him is there something wrong?"

"No…. demo……."

"Demo nani?"

"Actually I don't like to do this but I'm doing this for him."

"But why?"

"I know I am irrupting for him and I am also quarreling him every time we meet especially I always damage the house of Shigure-san I didn't mean to that."

"But it is very uncomfortable you suddenly change your attitude a lot."

"I know but you know what Tohru-kun I am very envious with you your so kind really and I know you are also the one why Yuki and Kyo are not fighting anymore although they are quarreling now it is totalluy really change their attitude a lot at the Sohma village although Kyo is not part of the zodiac and although he didn't even go to the new year's day when Yuki and Kyo will be meeting they are fighting."

"You don't have to say that, you know your abilities and you are very responsible person you are very cool and you don't have to envious me because you are must more responsible than me."

"demo"

"Listen although I don't still know about the Sohma's I am trying to do what is right and also to keep the Sohma's secret."

"Okay let's go back to our classes now"

"Hai"

And the class started after an hour its already dismissal time……

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru were walking to go their home

"Taidama"

"Oikarii"

"Anone Shigure-san Yuki is the president again in the student council."

"really?"

"Yup"

A long and cute guy came

"How are you? My cute little brother"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kyo

"Kyouchi"

"Stop calling that name to me"

"Ayame Tohru told me a while ago that Yuki-kun won the position of president in their student council."

"MY brother you get that attitude from me ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Are you going to stay here and you will overnight here?"

"Hai"

"And tell me where are you going to sleep?"

"Of course I will go to Tohru's room"

"NANI?????"

"Ayame how many time I should tell to you stop fooling around let's go back now"

"Huh! Bye bye"

While Ayame and Hatori were walking…..

"Tori I got news from Kana"

"What news?"

"Well after her wedding she get pregnant and she has a baby right now her husband let her rest for a year besides Kana is head nurse now here is the latest pictures"

"I don't want to see that pictures I'm glad that she is okay"

"Tell me you still love her right?"

"No were finished already she is my part of the past but Akito never accepted her, any way Why don't you do that in front of Yuki your concern"

"Actually I loved too I know he is still afraid with Akito but I am not yet still ready."

That morning………..

"Kyo why are you so serious today?"

"Nothing!!!"

"But Kyo.."

"Tohru leave him alone"

That afternoon Kyo is very serious he stayed at the roof all day

"I know you are here, tell me Kyo why are you so very serious?"

"Uhm nothing…. Actually it's Kagura she is different now every time we will met her she always quarreling me but now she didn't do that I wondered why?"

"I mentioned that also"

"But Ryoji and Kagura were very close what if he found out the secret of the Sohma family?"

"I'm sure Kagura and Ryoji are both friends so don't worry about it."

"Who says I am worry I am not worry I am worry with Ryoji"

"Well propably you are jealous"

"Nani?"

"I'm going ti downstairs to buy our food"

"Hai"

Kagura visited every one

"How are you guys"

"Were fine"

"I'm going to buy our food today"

"I will accompany you Tohru-kun"

"Okay Yuki"

"By the way Kyo-kun why are you not talking with Kagura?"

"I don't care with her Shigure"

Argggggggggh! My bad I don't even know what to do in this chapter I know this is the start of schooling but I don't know what to do is this too long? Is this very bad?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The Being left out or not?

While Yuki and Tohru were walking they met Haru and Momiji………..

"Konbanwa Tohru" said Momiji

"Konbanwa Momiji-kun, Haru-kun"

"Konbanwa"

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuki

"We just wanted to visit you guys to talk about Akito"

"Mr. Akito? Is he sick?" asked Tohru worriedly

"No he is not sick Tohru"

"Haru was right Tohru we would like to talk about Akito's birthday"

"So are you planning a surprise party for him?"

"Not exactly"

"Well why don't you guys to plan a surprise party for him I am very sure that he will be happy"

"You're right Tohru"

"Anyway Yuki can you tell to the others that they should come to the birthday of Akito"

"Tohru it is tradition for us to go every occasion in the big house all occasions especially Akito's birthday" Yuki explained

"That's alright Yuki-kun I know that you've never seen your parents and I know they will happy to see you again"

"I see"

"Okay Yuki we should have to go and don't forget to tell to them okay?"

"Hai"

"Bye Bye Tohru"

"Bye"

When Yuki and Tohru entered to the grocery shop they met Reiko the cousin of Tohru

"Hi Tohru"

"Hi Reiko well by the way this is Yuki my friend Yuki this is my cousin Reiko"

"Hi Yuki"

"Hi"

"well by the way this is Hisahi my boyfriend"

"Hi Reiko can we go home right now!!!!!"

"But Im talking with my co-"

"Let's go"

"Hai, Gomene Yuki, Tohru"

"It's alright bye"

"Bye"

And they buy a food…… When they arrived Tohru and Yuki were busy cooking Unfortunately Kyo and Kagura were doing there homework on the separate rooms. Kagura was doing her Math assignment Unfortunately she didn't understand a thing, she didn't know what to do she wanted to ask Yuki and Tohru to teach her but they were busy cooking…….. There was only one thing to do she sigh………

"I have no choice"

She went up to Kyo's room she knocked

"Who is it?"

"It's me Kagura"

"What do you want?"

"Uhm, Kyo are you finish with our Math homework?"

'Yeah"

"Um….. Can you teach me, I didn't understand"

Kyo thinked for a while……….

"Sure come on in"

"Thanks"

So before Kyo finished tutoring Kagura

(Good think Kyo's a math genius)

While they were eating……. Kyo was very quiet…..

"Why are you so quiet Kyo?"

"Nothing"

"by the way Shigure we met Haru a while ago he told us that the whole family Sohma were invited to Akito's Birthday they are planning a surprise party for him"

"Really? Well we need also to help them… Kyo what do you think a good surprise for Akito?"

But Kyo didn't mentioned the people around him

"Kyo were waiting for your answer"

"What did you said Shigure?"

"Come on Kyo what do you think a good surprise for Akito?"

"Why should I? I was never part of the zodiac family cats were never a part of the family!!!!' Kyo shouted he didn't finish dinner he dtormed out the room.

"Um excuse me guys I'll just follow Kyo"

Kagura went to Kyo's room

"Kyo"

"What do you want?"

"Can we Talk?"

"No"

"Please?!"

Kyo opened the door

"Kyo I know.."

"you Know what? You don't know the feeling being left out Really I hate my life, Why was I ever born as a cat!!!!"  
"OH Kyo it is not bad"

"Yes it is no one ever treated me like I am part of the zodiac"

"I did Kyo!!!"

"What?!"

"I did Kyo, I treated you like a part of zodiac a part of the family and most of all a part of me"

"Kagura I know your just saying that"

"No I'm not it's truth Kyo, you just didn't feel because you never wanted to feel my love for you.."

Kagura started to cry…

"Kagura"

Kagura tried to smile

"Don't worry Kyo It's going be all right Akito has changed I know he'll be happy to see you on his birthday so you'll go there Okay? I'll go to my room now"

Kagura left Kyo……………………………

""Kagura you don't know how much that meant to me"

Arrggggggh I know this Chapter was very short one Is Kyo was really left out or not? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Pairing

That morning…….. While Kagura was walking on her way she meet Ryoji

"Hi Kagura Can we go school together?"

"Sure Ryoji why not?"

After a minute Yuki, Kyo, and Tohruu were walking they saw Kagura and Ryoji walking together (But Kyo is starting too jealous)

When they arrived at school they have anew lesson as for Kyo and Kagura

after one subject….

"Okay class we will have quiz today review for 15 minutes and we will start to have your quiz".

"Kagura let's review for our quiz".

"Gomeme Ryojt-kum but I will review with Kyo."

(kyo, was very happy)

"Hey kyo, will you help me review?!"

"Sure" kyo gave kagura one of his nearest smiles.

"Okay where should we begin?"

and they started reviewing after a while every one started with their quiz after the quiz

"Okay classes here are the results…

I'm glad most of you passed the quiz the highest is kyo Sohma who got perfect score

(Every one clapped)

Kagura sohma got 98, Ryoji Suru got 90….

While Yuki and Tohru their subject is science

"Class find your partner for our experiment today"

"Yuki can we be partner today?"

"Sure Tazuna" (But the truth he likes Tohru To be his partner).

"Tohru can we be partner for this experiment?"

"Sure Sai why not?"

while they are doing an experiment Yuki started to be jealous with Sai and Tohru but they do perfectly the experiment….After the experiment .

"Class Mr. Sohma & Ms. Tazuma got a perfect grade , Next Ms. Honda and Mr. Ecudo got 96 for this experiment."

"congrats Yuki-kun."

"Thanks for the compliment"

On their dismissal time…………..

"By the way Yuki are we going home together?'

"No I can't why don't you go with Sai

"Are you alright?"

"Hai, Gomene I have to do something."

"Yuki!!!!!!!!"

"I have to go"

As for Kyo

"Okay Class today we will have a pair project I will pair you up boys to girls I will give you a human doll that's going to your baby……….you will have to stay in one house our school has 16 vacant houses that we can use, we already ask permissions to your parents and guardians okay here are the pairs…….. Ayko Kuibito& Azuma Kunai, Meiko Akazumi and Urino Ameiro, Kyo Sohma and Tayuki Soisyo, Kagura Sohma and Ryoji Sohma."

That evening……………

"Shigure you got to tell our teacher me and Kagura should be partner or else the secret revealed."

"I know I know so don't worry I'll tell to your teacher about it tomorrow."

"Okay since the topic is settled let's eat me and Kagura made a very special dish so eat up."

Tohru announced

"Hai"


End file.
